Kamidogu
The Kamidogu (from Japanese 'kamidōgu ' 神道具 lit. "god-tool"), now in the ownership of Shujinko, are mystic relics crafted by the Elder Gods which are said to contain the essence of the realms. When used in sorcery, they are said to have incredible power. Wielded by the wrong hands, the Kamidogu could endanger existence itself. The Kamidogu embody the essence for each of their respective realms. Of the six Kamidogus that Shujinko collected in his quest during the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, there was one pertaining to each realm: Earthrealm, Netherealm, Chaosrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, and Edenia. Instilled with the essence of its realm, the appearance of a Kamidogu reflected the nature of its respective realm. The Kamidogu of the Netherealm has an appearance that is visibly sinister. The Kamidogu of Edenia likewise, has a more serene look to it. When Shujinko was in possession of them, he was able to travel freely between the portals of the realms, by way of accessing the Nexus. The Kamidogu and Shujinko's Quest The Kamidogu were introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception and were the foundation of the story. More precisely, when playing Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, the player assumed the role of Shujinko in his quest for the Kamidogu. Decades ago, Shujinko, was approached by a ethereal spirit entity that called itself Damashi. Damashi claimed to be the agent of the Elder Gods who was tasked with finding a mortal who had the courage and potential strength to undertake a quest for the Elder Gods. Shujinko, then only a child, eagerly accepted and Damashi charged him with gathering the six Kamidogu of Earthrealm, Netherealm, Chaosrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, and Edenia. To aid Shujinko in the quest, Damashi mystically instilled in Shujinko an enhanced ability to observe and then wield the Kombat abilities of warriors that he came across. However, in reality, Damashi was not an agent of the Elder Gods, and the power granted to Shujinko was merely his own. Ages ago, the Dragon King, Onaga, was slewn by Shao Kahn. But, even from the void, his essence could manifest within the realms. Damashi was actually Onaga's essence, extending into the realms. Thus disguised, "Damashi" was able to manipulate Shujinko into undertaking a quest to collect the Kamidogu. Onaga, having acquired the Kamidogu, traveled to Outworld to re-assume his throne as the original ruler of the realm. From there, he intended to use the Kamidogu to attain ultimate power by re-making the realms in his image. Shujinko, now fully understanding this threat to the realms, born from deception, resolved to stop Onaga. Though the heart of the quest was proven to be farce, Shujinko, having faced and triumphed over continuous dangers, had become one of the most powerful warriors in the realms. He journeyed to Outworld where he was able to gather a number of powerful warriors to one location. Then, using the mystic ability Onaga conveyed him with years earlier, Shujinko reached out for the warriors' essence, thus their combined powers supplemented his own. Infused with such great power, Shujinko was ready to confront the Dragon King in Mortal Kombat. Shujinko proved to be more than a match for Onaga, who he subdued. The Dragon King was defeated. The danger to the realms was over. Shujinko's quest was complete. Category:Artifacts Category:Culture